try to forget how it feels inside p1
by Kindred01
Summary: Jason is attacked by a vampire and no one is safe.
1. Chapter 1

A what if AU

The fangs sliced into his shoulder, letting out a cry he threw the dark haired woman off him pushing her to the floor. Jason winced as the pain before looking at the crazy woman who smiled at him as blood dripped from her chin "What is your problem!" Jason yelled as he picked up cloths up and pressed it to his shoulder as she grinned at him jumping to her feet like something out of ninja film. The bright blue eyed woman ran at him pushing him onto his bad before dropping herself on top of him saddling his waist

"Blood is the life." She whispered which turned into a chant. It made Jason remember a film he watched a few time …Dracula?… he was confused and then he was scared as the woman bite her own wrists and held him down with her other hand letting her blood pour into Jason's mouth "Blood is the life. Blood is the life. Blood is the life…" She kept chanting over and over again as the dark haired man chocked on her blood as he tried to spit it back out.

Once the blood flow stopped and Jason laid there panting he felt funny like his whole body was made of lead weight. His had a hard time keeping his eyes open as he watched the strange woman looked down at him grinning from ear to ear her fangs glinting in the flickering light of touches "Make me proud." She chuckled "And kill your mother." She snarled happily before running into the dark shadows

"W…Wait!" Jason cried out weakly before he rolled on to his side and cried out at the pain.

Pythagoras paced the floor of his home it had been two days since he has seen Jason and a strange sickness has pressed though the city of Atlantis. Men, Women and child, young and old it didn't matter they become ill. They become tried to the point that waking them was almost impossible task their skin were pale and they ran a fever. The healers say it's a bug biting them in their sleep because of the strange marks on their neck, wrists and even thighs. He knew child got better quickly and the rest either got better or died. "Site down your gonna wear a hole in the floor." Hercules said "I'm sure he is fine just met a lass that is all." The large man smiled as he downed his drink

"You don't know that? With this illness he could be hurt or…or laying in a ditch somewhere!" The younger man said as he wiped his hands on his shirt

"I still I think he's found a girl or a pretty boy and he is shacked up with them." The older man said as he stood up and walked over to his cot

"Do you really think he found someone…" there was broken worriedness in voice, he hope that Jason hasn't found any one he really did like him and thought of him with another makes all of his insides hurt. Hercules never did answer him no sooner as his head it the straw pillow he was out light a light. But poor Pythagoras sat on his cot and waited for Jason to come staggering though the door either drunk or hurt. But soon Hypnos leered Pythagoras to sleep and once his eye lids closed the young man was a sleep curled up on the bed dreaming of Jason.

Jason watched the Royal family turn in for the night he saw King Minos kiss his beautiful daughter on the forehead as she glared at her stepmother before walking off to her chambers, he then saw the King and Queen turned to their chambers for the night. He had no idea who his mother was until he could smell her the blood connection that bound them together was right in front of him and he suddenly felt angry towards her and hate he wanted reach out though the shadows and slit her throat.

Minos kissed his wife good night and turned over to sleep while Pasiphae sighed up for longer. She brushed her hair her eyes watching her husband sleep she smiled to herself as she stood up and walked over to the bed side table and picked up his goblet before walking over to the balcony and poured the clear liquid into the plants before placing the goblet on small table before looking out over the city. She breathed in the night air as she watched the touches of the streets below. "It's a Pretty view." Came the voice, Pasiphae gasped and spun around seeing a young man walk out from the shadows.

"How did you get up here?" She snapped, then saw who it was and frowned "You've learnt the truth." She said to him, Jason just smiled darkly at her

"Every line is plotted and designed isn't it Mother." He hissed at her, the dark haired queen shivered at her abandon son's tone

"It was safe for you if you never knew." She told him as Jason walked up to her, Pasiphae took a step back seeing the long canine in Jason's mouth "You're infected!" She whispered

"No… I'm not infected I'm… a wake to everything now I'll teach you a lesson for keeping secrets from me."

Before she could call for help or use the dagger that was hidden under robes or even her own magic to defend herself Jason had helped up to the balcony ledge and stood close behind her "J… Jason please…I can cure you make you better you don't need to do this!" She begged as the dark haired man pulled her dagger out of her robes and held it to her throat

"I cure… so it was you bring the vampires to the city." He breathed into her ear

"Jason please I'm your mother."

"And I'm your son that would have murdered out of fear!" He spat, Jason pushed the dagger into her throat and pulled a long her throat as she gasped and choked as the vampire drunk the blood he could get before he pushed her off the balcony throwing the dagger off with her as he watched her fall into the darkness.

Pythagoras was out wondering the market trying to see if he could fine Jason among the faces of course there talks Queen suicide, he turned to listen to a group of people who were talking about it "I heard she slit her own throat and then threw herself of the balcony." And tall thing woman said

"Naww I heard that she did slit her throat but the king dropped her of the balcony in home that the fall would hid the wounds she made on herself." A small dumpy man said

"Someone told me that she was caught poisons the king and instead of telling the people about the queen's betrayals, they killed her and it look like a suicide." Another man said, there was many ideas about what happen to the queen from suicide to murder with assassins out to destroy the Royal family from the illness messed with her head. It seems like no one knew the full story only that the king is indeed ill and the queen is dead leaving the princess to run the city.

Pythagoras brought a loaf of bread and some apples before turning back towards his shared home, he felt gloomy that he couldn't find Jason and began to wonder if Hercules was right that he found someone …please let it be a woman than I can forgive him…he thought bitterly as he walked away from the busy market place. He didn't notices that someone was watching him from the shadows, watching him walk with a basket in his arms and the grim look on his face as if wounded by a lover.


	2. Chapter 2

Pythagoras was alone Hercules wasn't home, he was gone when Pythagoras woke up that morning the older man was gone and now the sun was setting and he hadn't see the man. "Jason is missing and now Hercules." He whispered to himself as he paced the floor he was scared people are dying the queen killed herself and his friends are missing.

He couldn't think straight not even on his triangles his stomach was in knots and just when he thought he couldn't take not knowing where they were. He wasn't feeling brave or adventurist he was just worried and fearful for those he cares about that is why he grabbed his sword and walked out the safety of his home. The sun was setting fast and people were running to their home fearful of the illness as if it was some bogeyman of the shadows only if they how right they are.

Standing his the empty streets he moved down the path looking for a face he knew. His heart was pounding in his chest as he avoided the guards that were patrolling the city, he heard the guards whispering saying it was monster from the old world while the other guard said it a mass poisoning making people see monsters. Pythagoras shivered at any of those horrid thought he had met some of those monsters from the old world and he knew how evil they were and he also hoped to the gods that that it wasn't a mass poisoning because that would mean a heartless human being…then a again the queen wasn't so nice…he thought as stepped out of hiding and carried on moving through the streets.

He turned the corner and saw people in the streets he watched as he walked passed them wondering why they are out. He thought maybe they were looking for love ones, friends like he was or maybe they were those who were ill wondering about. His hand was still on the hilt of his sword as he tried to catch a look of their faces in the flickering torch lamp "Well isn't that a sight for saw eyes." Pythagoras turned to see Icarus standing there with a strange smile on his face

"Icarus thank god I'm looking for my friends have you seen them? Jason has been missing for days and I afraid they caught this illness." He said as he took in the sight of his friend instead of his healthy bronze glow of his skin he looked pale and his were dark but they had a strange unnatural glow about them "Icarus are you okay? You look deathly pale?"

"You sweet beautiful boy your so worried for others wellbeing when you should worry about you own." He said to him as he reached out and gently ran his fingers over Pythagoras cheek making him jump

"W…What's wrong with you?"

"Jason has made us better." The curly haired man smiled "I don't have to worry about my father's health any more now he's better to." …we at least that hasn't changed…he thought. Icarus reached out and grabbed Pythagoras arms and spun him around pushing him against the wall

"Gah!" Pythagoras cried out as Icarus pressed himself against the thing man and smiled at his warmth "Icarus p...please get off me." Pythagoras whimpered as he tried to push the man off him

"You smell so good." He purred as he tighten his hold on his arm making Pythagoras wince and cry out as Icarus other hand started to dive under the hem of his trousers "I thought you want this? I thought you wanted me?" Icarus Whispered with a grin.

Jason heard Pythagoras cries for help he turned to Hercules with a frown. He only turned the man only the other night and takes times for some to get use to the new blood "Are you able to stand?" He asked

"Yes." He said gruffly as he wiped his mouth on a bit of rag clearing the blood away from his first meal of the night. Together they found Pythagoras trying to push Icarus off him as the curly haired man was pinning him to the wall now face first.

Growling Jason matched over to the curly dark haired and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and threw him off Pythagoras. Icarus few across the street making him crash into a wall and drop to the floor as the gingery haired man slipped to the ground shaking and crying as he pulled the remind of his clothes tighter to himself as Jason and Hercules stood in front of him "I made it clear Icarus keep away from Pythagoras you may speak to him but do not touch him!" Jason snarled as the other man staggered back up

"I'm sorry he… he just smells so good!" He said as he looked at the fallen young man

"Go home to your father be lucky I won't have you head." He growled "Hercules make sure he gets home I will look after Pythagoras."

Jason turned around and let his face soften as he walked over to the crying young man, kneeling down and watched Pythagoras try to make himself look smaller. He could smell Icarus all over him and it made Jason want to snarl and rip the man's throat out… Icarus is a new born he will need time to control himself… he thought. While he reached out and touched the frighten young man's arms which only made Pythagoras jump and look up at him with wide fearful eyes "Jason!" He cried out as he launched himself at the man and buried his face in Jason's neck "Oh god you're okay…please don't leave me." He cried even harder

"Shhh its okay I've got you." He whispered as he scooped him up into his arms and walked away from the rest of the vampires who were watching…I might have to thank Icarus after all…he thought with a smile

"W…Why didn't they help me?" He whispered as he held onto his secret crush afraid that he would disappear again "Why did he attack me?" The questions fell off his tongue his mind trying not to shut down until they were behind closed doors and safe.

"I don't know." Jason lied as he carried him inside to a warm building that had low lights to sooth the eyes.

Once Jason sat down with Pythagoras and held him close rubbing small soft circles on his back as he helped him drink some wine down "Here drink this it will help with the shock." Jason cooed as the shaky hands held the cup and took mouthfuls and them sips "You can drink as much as you like Pyth no one will judge you." He whispered softly.

"Why did he do it Jason?" I thought he liked me."

"That might be why he did that." Jason said as he looked down at him. "I won't let him harm you I promises." He smiled as he ducked his head and pressed his lips to the shivering man's lip.

He let out a gasp at the shock that Jason was kissing him…I've hit my head…was all Pythagoras could think as he let the older man gently lay him down on a soft bed. He started to feel light headed and he didn't know if it was from the wine of form the kiss. Pulling himself away from the soft lushes lip and looked at the bright blue eyes "Pythagoras say you will be mine." Jason asked softly as he ran his fingers over is face

"You want me?" Pythagoras asked in shock

"Of course I do, from the first time I saw you." He whispered as he moved closer to him

"I want to be yours." Jason smiled and leans down and kissed him again before moving lips down Pythagoras' neck

"I hope you will forgive me." Jason whispered before he sinks his fangs into his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Blood filled his mouths forcing him to drink, as he felt Jason drive into him over and over again until the blood stop flowing but Jason didn't stop thrusting. There was a pain in his chest as if he couldn't breathe his veins were on fire "J…Jason st…op!" He cried as the vampire held his hips tightly as he rocked into him faster and harder. Tears burned his eyes as he weakly laid there his body in pain as he gasped for air

"Shhh it will be alright." Jason whispered into his ear, he knew it was a cruel thing he was doing the pain of changing was the excruciating he could wait until after the change was finished but he need to be in Pythagoras claiming him owning him making the young man know who is his lover, master and king is. Pythagoras let out a scream as his nails dragged down his arms creating small rivers of blood, Jason smirked when he looked down at the arching form of Pythagoras as his whole body shook as his back left the bed as his pain and pleasure was mixed as his orgasm ripped through him like a tidal wave and he came over his beautiful flat creamy pale stomach and that sight alone drove Jason over the edge making him spill his seed inside of Pythagoras.

He shivered as he felt Jason's cum fill his body as he looked up at the dark filled eyes and saw the same darkness that his dear friend Icarus had and it made him whimper. He could no longer form words as he watched Jason cup his face wiping away the tears as he lowered his mouth and licked the blood smearing Pythagoras' lips, chin and neck "It's okay Pythagoras just close your eyes and sleep and when you awake you will understand." Jason whispered to him softly as he saw the hurt and betrayal in his lover's eyes. Then the bright blue orbs were hidden under flittering eye lids and for a while Jason just stayed tied to him curling up behind him holding his queen in his arms smiling to himself.

Jason pulled out of the gingery blonde who was now unconscious curled up on the soft bed looking like a fallen angel in the snow. He reached over and picked up a rag and started to wipe way the blood and cum that covered his sleeping angel "Just beautiful." He whispered to himself as he parted the pale buried legs and cleaned in between them gently as he could wincing at the blood between the thighs…just a little rough…he thought there was a proudness that he took Pythagoras but there was some lingering guilt from the whispers of his human side at the poor young before him. He picked up the blanket and laid it over Pythagoras and them he stood up and started to dress himself as he watched the poor boy sleep. Jason knew that before the bite he wouldn't have been so heartless and the thought of hurting Pythagoras would have killed him but since being turned he found that dark thoughts clouded his better judgment.

Then there was the murder of his mother sure he never liked the woman even when he didn't know the Queen was his mother. But since killing her and drinking her blood he has felt so alive his skin purred as he moved it was like he was high but his body was still humming with musical magic and he felt powerful even the older vampires like Ela the one who bite him bowed when she saw him next. She had come up to him and explain her people have been waiting for one worthy to be their king. When they felt his being arrive to Atlantis they knew that their king have arrived. 'We need you to lead us Jason, to save us from our own depth of darkness. But we need you to be more powerful and by killing you're the Queen your own mother you would take her powers.' She whispered to him. "I need to kill the king." He muttered to himself as turned to see Hercules walk in. "I'm going to go and kill the king." He said as walked towards the door

"Have fun." the large man said as he sat down "I will look after Pythagoras."

"Thank you."

Minos was still ill by the poison he wife had been feeding him so killing him shouldn't be so hard however his lovely daughter caught his eye. Ariadne he has seen her many time and they have spoken and if Jason didn't love Pythagoras he was sure she would be his queen. He knew that Ela didn't want Ariadne killed just turned and because he is the late Queen's son he also has claim to the throne even tho Ariadne is the king Minos' daughter Jason is male and by default he rules first. "Sorry Princess." He whispered as he slips out of the king's chambers licking the blood off his fingers as he heads for the Princess Chambers.

Ariadne sighed as he rubbed her eyes she was tried she been trying to keep the kingdom together find out the source of this illness that has infected more than half of Atlantis. With her father being ill for days since her step-mother killed herself. "Bitch." She whispered to herself as he looked at her reflection in the mirror

"What away to talk about your mother." The princess turned her head towards the voice and gasp at how close he was to her. Her eyes widen as she looked up to the dark orbs looking back at her "Do not fret my princess I am not hear to harm you." Jason smiled as she jumped out of her chair and backed up away from the man

"How did you get in here?" She asked as she holds a small dagger towards him. Jason chuckles and walks closer to her holding his hands up to show he wasn't holding anything dangerous

"I told you I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanted to show you something." He whispered to her.

Against her better judgment Ariadne moved closer to him and watched as he held out his hand towards her, she started to move her hand reaching out to his hand. Her hand hovered over his and then he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. Ariadne's back crashed into his front as he kissed her neck. The Princess gasped and tried to struggle against him as Jason pulled her close "Don't fight me you will find it is pointless. Our dear mother let the illness into this city."

"Our mother?" She asked as she felt his hand warp around her throat

"The Queen was my birthmother and I know that she was you step mother." Hr smiled against her skin

"W…What do you want?" She asked

"What every first born son wants." Ariadne looked at him from the corner of her eyes "The throne." He purred as he kissed her neck again as he squeezed slightly on her neck making her gasp as sunk his fangs into her neck.

A silent scream fell from her lips as Jason drink from her, the princess kicked her legs out trying to twist herself out of Jason's hold. But he has a tight hold on the beautiful princess he knew the guards won't come to her aid as his vampires are having a feast. Her struggled started to waver and her tears splashed on his arms. Jason growled softly as he licked her neck before he spun her around and pushed her down onto her bed and hovered over her "This isn't as eloquent as I may have imagined but it will get the job done." He whispered as he took his wrist and bite down on his own skin letting the flow of blood pass his lips before he presses his wound to her partied lips "Drink my dear sister."


End file.
